


you have no idea how much I want you right now

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But Jon's going to be the daddy, Comfort, Desire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sansa's pregnant by Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Thanks but what specifically I can do for you tonight?”She shrugs as she starts flipping through her book. “Tell me I’m not repulsive to look at or something.”He mulls that over for a few seconds and makes a decision. For better or worse, he’s going to tell her the truth.“I could never find you repulsive. You have no idea how much I want you right now.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501898
Comments: 34
Kudos: 155





	you have no idea how much I want you right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k0skareeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/gifts).



> For Gabi's dialogue prompt on Tumblr-"you have no idea how much I want you right now"

She’s developed a serious aversion to mirrors of late and her favorite pajama bottoms were getting a little too snug at last. He’d found a pair just like them in the next size up. She’d frowned initially until she’d realized he’d cut the tag out of them. Then, she’d laughed. He loves making her laugh.

The stick-thin models on the television program she’d turned on were getting huffed at so he shuts it off.

“I’m sorry to be so…ugh, I’m such a grouch lately.” Fatigue, discomfort and hormones all akimbo. Who wouldn’t feel like a grouch?

“No, you’re not and I didn’t care about that show anyway. Would you like to read?”

She’s been grumbling about her swelling belly, her aching back and her tired feet but all he sees is how amazing she is.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” he asks as he pulls her feet into his lap and starts massaging.

Some of that tension is melting away already as she smiles and tells him, “You’re always making me feel better, Jon. You’re wonderful.”

He grins, very pleased to hear it. “Thanks but what specifically I can do for you tonight?”

She shrugs as she starts flipping through her book. “Tell me I’m not repulsive to look at or something.”

He mulls that over for a few seconds and makes a decision. For better or worse, he’s going to tell her the truth.

“I could never find you repulsive. You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

You can hear a pin drop as Sansa lowers the copy of _The Feel-Good Pregnancy Cookbook_ he’d picked up for her along with dinner after work. His copy of _The Expectant Father_ is waiting on him for bedtime reading.

Sansa blinks at him and then lets out a very unlady-like snort. “Gods, don’t make me laugh! I’ll have to go pee again.”

“Yeah, well…right.” He smiles wanly, hoping he can pass it off as the joke she thinks it is. Why would she expect him to want her? Why would _she_ ever want _him_?

She’s still chuckling quietly under her breath so he goes back to rubbing her feet.

They’re friends and this is all they’re meant to be, he supposes. Sansa’s five months pregnant with another man’s baby. Jon’s just her roommate.

_I’m more than a roommate. We’re friends._

They are. Once upon a time, it was just Robb he was friends with but the three of them got this place together a couple of years ago and Jon and Sansa have become friends in their own right, electing to remain roommates even after Robb got married and moved out. They’re very close and Jon’s going to be present for the birth of Sansa’s child…unlike the father.

One night when she’d been feeling low, Sansa had gone home from the neighborhood bar with Harry Hardyng, a hanger-on to their little circle from university days. Jon’s never liked him or trusted him when it comes to women. He’d wanted to stop Sansa from leaving with the guy but she’s an adult and he’s not her boyfriend. Plus, he’d been busy arguing with Ygritte, his ex, who had shown up that particular night without warning and wanted to rip open old wounds for whatever reason.

When Sansa had discovered she was pregnant a few weeks later, Harry had proven to be the ass Jon had always feared he was.

So, his friend is unexpectedly expecting and needs someone in this city to give her some support, show her she’s loved. That’s easy enough considering he’s in love with her. He has been a good while now. And gods, does he want her.

“No one could want me when I look like this,” she mumbles as he continues massaging her feet.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She gives him a false smile and looks away, blinking back tears instead of blinking in surprise.

“You think no one could want you? That _I_ couldn’t want you?”

“I…you’re just cheering me up, Jon. I’m so…”

“…beautiful. You’re absolutely radiant.”

“I don’t feel radiant or beautiful.”

“You are to me.”

Her mouth falls open and then she’s giving him that shy, sweet smile of hers.

“You said to cheer you up but maybe it’s more than cheering you need.”

Her eyes widen at the way he let his voice drop there. “Like what?”

One hand is still holding an ankle but the other starts slowly making its way up her calf, a caress and a promise. “Maybe you need a release of tension to help clear all these negative thoughts away.”

“A release?” she asks, breathlessly.

“Uh huh. A reminder of just how damn desirable you are.”

“You think I’m desirable?”

“Always have.”

“Even now?”

“Especially now. Clearly, you have no idea how much I want you right now…so I hope you’ll allow me to show you.”

She’s biting at her bottom lip, her cheeks flushing so prettily when he leans in tentatively for a first kiss. “I’ll allow,” she murmurs just before his lips touch hers.


End file.
